Cough Syrup
by ilsdawarby
Summary: Asylum AU, Kit/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Mid-July, 1962_

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

The only sound left was panting, then a whimper.

"…Mom?" a young girl asked. She screamed.

The cold corpses of her family laid before her, from oldest to youngest. Her father. Her mother. Her older brother. Her older sister. Her two younger brothers.

The girl looked down to her hand to see it clutching a bloody knife that matched the stab wounds in the six dead bodies. She screamed again and dropped the knife like it was burning metal.

"What… what have I done?" she whispered, raising her bloody hands in front of her face and wincing. Running to the bathroom, she flipped the switch to see that she was completely covered in blood, soaking, really. She screamed and turned the light back off, backing into the wall, panting again.

Walking back out into the family room, a flash of lightning illuminated the room, hinting at something on the wall. She hesitantly reached for the light switch, then flipped it up.

The wall read "I KILLED MY FUCKING PERFECT FAMILY."

A scream that lasted an eternity bubbled out of her throat as she fell to the ground, covering her face with her red, sticky hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bit of an experiment. I've had this for a while and wanted to try a story that jumps around instead of being told chronologically. Besides, there aren't many Kit stories ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_September, 1964_

"I hear Bloody Face is comin' here." A voice whispered.

"Bloody Face?" a second voice whispered back, sounding uninterested.

"That guy, you know, who skinned and beheaded three girls. He's batshit crazy." the strawberry blonde girl grinned and glanced over at her chestnut-haired friend, who bit her lip and squinted at the next sentence in her Agatha Christie novel.

"We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad." The blonde rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, blowing some strands of hair out of her face.

"Really, Birdie? Quoting fucking Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?" she asked, almost laughing in her annoyance. She was able to tolerate Birdie simply because they were two of the sanest people there.

"It's one of my favorite books." The chestnut-haired girl, Birdie's, eyes darted up at her friend, who smirked. "I need glasses."

"We've all known that. But back to Bloody Face- he's kinda good-lookin', but not in a tough way, in a baby-fat cute way."

"You think any guy with a pulse is good-looking." Birdie stated, turning the page. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and glanced up at the warden who had just entered the room, returning with some girls who had gone to the bathroom. The blonde followed the warden with her eyes, then looked back at Birdie.

"There ain't no problem with that."

"I'm not saying there is, I'm just saying." The strawberry blonde grinned, shaking her head and chuckling at her younger friend. Birdie squinted at her book again, holding it closer to her face.

"You truly are mad, you know that? You are."

"Penny, I don't give a shit." They were silent then, as one of the wardens had shushed them and another group of girls who had started whispering loudly during their scheduled "quiet time." One of the crazies, as the two had dubbed them, stabbed herself with a knitting needle and began to wail loudly until a warden whisked her out of the room.

"So I think he comes today." Penny whispered even quieter than before. Birdie lifted her head and glared at her on account of being interrupted again.

"Who?"

"Bloody Face, who do you think I'm talking about?" there was a strong exasperated tone to Penny's question and Birdie sighed.

"Well, we'll know when we have common time. Then I'll tell you if he's good looking." a smirk spread on her face.

"I hate how they keep boys and girls separated at the beginning of the day. Like, we all know I'm eventually settlin' one of these boys, just a matter of when."

"You wanna have sex with Bloody Face?"

"Why not?"

"Like you said earlier, he skinned and beheaded three girls. You're crazy." Birdie went back to her book, turning the page and squinting at the first sentence of chapter three.

"That's why we're here, darling," Penny pulled out her pack of cigarettes, shook one out, and lit it, grinning. "As the famous author Lewis Carroll once wrote, 'we're all mad here.'"


	3. Chapter 3

_Late July, 1962_

"Birdie, I want you to describe what happened the night of the murders."

"Why?"

"So we can try to get you a defense. I'm doing all I can here, but you aren't giving me much to work with," the prosecutor looked up from his papers across the desk at the young girl. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress, her long chestnut hair in a ponytail. Her blue eyes stared out the window behind his desk, at a few children playing on a playground at the park that happened to be next to the police station. He sighed. "Birdie?"

"I don't… I don't remember anything besides what I told you." she said, her eyes leaving the children and landing on him. A chill went down his spine.

"Which is that you went to bed, and when you woke up you found your family lying dead in front of you, a knife in your hand."

"Yes."

"That doesn't explain how they were killed, or why you were found completely soaked in blood, or why and how the statement on the wall was written."

Birdie sighed and tightly gripped the armrests on the chair, her gaze going back to the children. She looked like any normal girl to the prosecutor, maybe even a very popular girl. It seemed like Birdie had quite the perfect life, as it was, so why she had written "I KILLED MY FUCKING PERFECT FAMILY" on the wall was a mystery to him. This whole case was a mystery to everyone in the town.

"When will my father be coming to pick me up?"

"He's dead, Birdie, as is the rest of your family."

Her eyes darted back to him in seconds, sending another chill down his spine, and she narrowed them.

"Stop _saying_ that." Her eyes darted to the recording machine, which was rolling. "Turn that thing off."

"I have to be running it by state mandate, or I would have turned it off," he looked down at his notepad, omitting that he would have discussed with her how to act mental so she could be committed to an asylum to save her life. "Birdie, you said to 'stop saying that' when I said your father was dead. Why?"

"He's not dead, and neither is the rest of my family. They're all living."

"Where?"

"In the afterlife. Heaven."

"So you did kill them," the prosecutor stated this, trying to make it seem open and airy.

"How could I have killed them if I don't know what happened? For all I know, I could have sleptwalked downstairs while the killer did his deed, then came up with an idea to frame me."

"The rest of your family was sleeping at the time of the murders. Why would you be the only person not targeted if everyone was sleeping?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything."

He gave Birdie a frustrated glare and her eyes darted away yet again as she folded her arms.

"That will be the end of our session, then." He leaned over and turned the recording device off, but made no movement to get up. "Birdie, you're sixteen, and you should have a long, great life ahead of you. I'm going to try to help you, but you're going to have to go along with this, alright?"

"Depends."

"I can get you put in a mental asylum, but you're going to have to act a little crazy. Can you do that?"

* * *

><p><strong>So now you know that it was Birdie, not Penny, from the first chapter. By the way, does anyone have a place to watch S3 of AHS for free? Project Free TV is usually okay but it's started lagging too much for me. Plus I don't really like seeing ads for porn and "dating" sites every time I try to watch something. Suggestions would be appreciated! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_September 16, 1964_

"I don't see anyone new, Penny." A pause. "Were you messing with me?"

"No, I read it in the newspaper. There's no motive for me to lie, little bird."

"Stop calling me little bird all the time!" Birdie said, crouching down to look through the board games. Checkers, Monopoly, Scrabble, Snakes and Ladders, Sorry!, Clue, Parcheesi, Yahtzee, Candy Land, and a chess board were all on the shelf. "What are we playing today?"

"Craig wants to play Monopoly,"

"Again?" Birdie slid the box out from in between Scrabble and Checkers, sighing in exasperation. "If I don't get to pick the next game I'm going to stab someone," she said as she and Penny sat down at the table with two men.

"Last time you used that as a threat you never made good on it," the blonde man said, smirking. He lifted the lid off the box and pulled out the board, unfolding it. He also took the money and started dividing it up- the four had made their own rules for every board game over the years.

"I would have, if they hadn't noticed me sneaking a knife out of the kitchen." Birdie leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, not caring about propriety.

"You weren't really sneaking it then," the black-haired man said. "Trust me, I know how to sneak." The other three groaned.

"We all know the story, Rob, don't tell it again or _I'll_ stab you," Penny said. The blonde man passed each person the token they always used: the iron for Penny, the racecar for Rob, the battleship for Craig, and the rocking horse for Birdie.

"Says the girl who is in here for shooting up a town hall meeting," Craig said.

"I had my reasons." Penny pulled her money towards her and set the iron on 'GO.' The others followed suit, rolling the dice to see who would go first. Craig got a total of eleven and rolled again, moving forward three. He shook his head.

"'We all know the story, don't tell it again,'" Rob mocked, and the four all laughed at their joke. The record player on the other side of the room started up, playing 'Surfin' U.S.A.' by the Beach Boys. "Love this song. Listened to Elvis and the Beach Boys all the time before I came here,"

"You make it sound like you came on your own free will," Birdie said, a sly smile spreading on her face. Rob raised his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes, taking the dice from Craig.

The door to the common room slammed open and everyone's heads whipped over to see Kit Walker, Bloody Face himself, enter the room. His head hung limply and he glanced around nervously as the door closed behind him. A few of the wardens shook their heads or smirked at him, but he shuffled forward. The group smoking in the back corner seemed to beckon him, the crazies- who made up most of the patients- wandering the room paid no attention, and the group playing Monopoly stared for a second.

"Looks like a candyass," Craig muttered, and Rob nodded, laughing.

"Bitchin'," Birdie said. His curly brown hair looked so soft she wanted to run her hands through it. Kit Walker didn't look like a killer, and Birdie thought he was definitely good looking. "I'll give you kudos on this one, Penny,"

"Finally, you think a guy besides Craig and Rob is hot."

"Craig is only somewhat cute, and I would think Rob is hot if I liked greasers who flunked the twelfth grade twice."

"I failed once, took it twice, get it right." The four started laughing at the ridiculousness of Rob's comment, leaning back in their chairs.

"Do you have another spot for someone to join?" the group abruptly stopped laughing and looked up to see Kit standing at the foot of the table, smiling at them expectantly. His big brown eyes made him look so vulnerable and young, Birdie thought, her eyes darting away.

"Of course," Penny said, "deal him in, Craig."

Kit pulled a chair over from one of the other tables and sat down where he had been standing. Rob watched him warily, expectantly, putting a toothpick in his mouth. Looking back and forth from Kit to Penny, Craig felt jealousy bubbling up inside. Penny didn't bother trying to conceal her interest in the newcomer, while Birdie tried not to stare at his cute, pointy nose.

"What token, boy?" Rob asked, pulling the almost empty drawstring bag back out from the box.

"The thimble, I suppose," Kit said, leaning forward to take it and place it on GO. He took his money from Craig and smiled, staring at the board in almost a trance.

"So boy, was it easier to skin a black woman than a white woman?"

Rob was thrown to the ground in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Rob is somewhat similar to Spivey, Penny to Shelley, and Craig to Carl. They're interesting characters, so I still wanted to use them, but I didn't want to bring everyone from Briarcliff to this different asylum, so I somewhat based new characters off of them. However, Rob, is not going to be a perv, Craig doesn't work at the asylum, and Penny isn't completely obsessed with sex. Anyways, I watched Coven in three days a few weeks ago and... well... it's not bad. Definitely doesn't live up to Murder House or Asylum, but it's thoroughly enjoyable if you can get past some of the loose endsrushed last episode. Plus Sarah Paulson and Jessica Lange are awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_1961_

"Hey, Penny! I didn't know you were coming to the meeting today," said a boy with large glasses and pants that were a little too short for him. Penny rolled her eyes and pushed past him, trying to conceal the two pistols she was carrying in the bulky sleeves of her father's trench coat.

"Not today, not ever," she said, but then stopped and turned around. "Go home, Jackson." She warned. He noticed the weird look in her eyes and mistook it for a sense of superiority.

"I was here before you! Besides, this is Town Hall. Anyone can be here." Penny sighed in annoyance and glanced around at the adults passing them by, then stepped closer to him and stared down at Jackson, right in the eyes.

"This is for your own good, Jackson, okay? I kinda like you. Bite the dust." She said in a low voice. Jackson nodded quickly, his Adam's apple bobbing, and left in seconds. Turning back around, Penny squared her shoulders and walked in to the town hall, looking around at those on the benches, some people standing, a few talking to the mayor. Picturesque.

"Penny, you decided to come to this week's meeting! How wonderful," her annoying neighbor Mrs. Lowell said. Spinning on her heel, Penny pulled out one of her pistols and shot the woman in the head, attracting the attention of everyone. A few girls screamed as Mrs. Lowell fell to the ground, making Penny grin. Her other neighbor Chad tried to charge her and she shot him in the head as well, turning and shooting randomly at other people, until the barrel of a gun had been placed in front of the end of her nose.

"Don't make me do this, Penny," the sheriff of the town pleaded, steadily maintaining eye contact with her. She looked down at the guns in her hands and started to cry.

"Why?" she asked, looking back up. He shook his head and lowered his gun, sadly looking around the room. Penny raised her gun and shot him in the stomach before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_September 18, 1964_

"How come you don't smoke?"

"I dunno. Never really had an interest. Where I come from, it was what the greaser boys and their girlfriends did."

"What, you got something against greasers?" Penny teased, leaning back against the brick wall of the building. Since the weather was nice, everyone had been allowed into the courtyard for common time. Though there was absolutely no way to escape it, as the actual sanitarium surrounded the courtyard, some of the crazies kept attempting to get out. The two girls were watching their attempts, simultaneously amused and ashamed at their own amusement.

"No. I just wasn't part of their gang."

"I wasn't part of that gang, either. But look at us now," she took another drag on her cigarette and Birdie sighed, folding her arms. Her eyes darted over to the opening door, where Kit was walking through. "Cutie pie is back."

After attempting to beat up Rob, Kit had been taken away and nobody had seen him until that moment. He looked mostly the same, save for some bruises on his face and a nasty cut along the side of his face that most definitely had not been caused by Rob.

"How do you think he got that?" Birdie asked as Kit caught her eye, causing her to look away and blush slightly. He then started over towards the girls, first making sure that Rob and Craig were not with them. Penny snorted at this, smoke streaming from her nose, and she glanced over at where Rob and Craig were standing, having a conversation with one of the orderlies. Kit finally was standing in front of them, and she noticed how Birdie couldn't look him straight in the eye, but was looking everywhere _else_. Classic textbook crush, Penny thought.

"How'd you get that slash, Kit?" Penny asked. Kit's gaze darted between her and Birdie, before sighing.

"They told me I'd get more if I said. Can I bum a smoke?"

"I don't pay for them, so yes," pulling out her pack, Penny held it out to Kit, and he slipped out a cigarette, taking the lighter she handed to him. "It's started early for you, poor thing,"

"What's started?" Kit asked, handing back the lighter. He took a drag and glanced at Birdie, who had started watching some of the crazies with her arms folded. "They told me it was due punishment for trying to beat someone up,"

"It's what they do to keep you submissive here. Before Birdie showed up I was constantly being taken in, but she's a good influence for someone who stabbed her whole family to death."

"I didn't do that!" Birdie said, glaring at Penny. "I was falsely accused. I'll be right out of here as soon as more evidence turns up," she looked over at Kit, who had an upset expression on his face upon hearing her words. He stared up at the sky and took a longer drag as Penny started talking again.

"You tell yourself that. Anyways, she's never been taken back. But anyone who does something that is against the rules, or isn't what they define as… good, I guess, they take you back. The more you do it, the more you go back, the worse it gets. Don't talk about it. If you have to, make sure the orderlies aren't around. They're evil." Penny watched all the orderlies as she spoke, making sure none of them were paying too much attention to them. There was no way she wanted to return to the back and the hell it was. She wanted to keep Birdie from the back, too- she was like an innocent little sister that Penny had slowly become protective of.

"Why do they do it?"

"Lord knows. Some people, like Rob, aren't afraid of the back any more. They've stopped trying to control him, so he's stopped acting out. The crazies are terrified of the back, which is generally why they don't act out. Some of us tiptoe the line every day."

"This place is insane."

"You're tellin' me," there was a lull in the conversation. Penny lit another cigarette; Kit was busy puffing away at his. Birdie watched Rob and Craig laugh, and sighed again.

"What makes you think that I actually killed my family?" she asked quietly. Kit raised his head and stared sadly at her, thinking about Alma. Penny avoided meeting Birdie's gaze as she searched for words.

"Something haunts you, Birdie."


	7. Chapter 7

_September 16, 1961_

"Hey, Birdie! Wait up!" Birdie turned around to see the quarterback of their football team, William Robertson, jogging to catch up with her. She stopped walking and sighed, waiting for him to reach her. When he did, they walked together.

"It's dark; I didn't want you to walk to your car by yourself,"

"How sweet," she said quietly. It wasn't that she didn't like William- she liked him just fine. He just had no… substance. The only thing William seemed capable of doing was playing football, talking about it, or having somewhat decent grades. But Birdie knew that he had a crush on her- and she had no idea why- so she tolerated him.

"Did you have fun at the game?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"A lot, yes," a pause. "You played well." William grinned, pulling his letterman jacket tighter around his chest.

"Thanks. I saw you in the stands." Birdie rolled her eyes and scanned the parking lot for her brother's car, hoping to escape the mundane conversation. "Did you hear about Nate Green?"

"No." She had, in fact, heard about Nate Green. Birdie could feel the crisp air characteristic of the fall starting to settle and wished she had brought a sweater- but she'd never ask William for his jacket. Everyone would go crazy over it; they would be the gossip for the next two weeks.

"Well, he got himself suspended because Principal Evans caught him drinking under the stands. What a greaser," Birdie almost sighed in relief, finally spotting her brother Jesse's car.

"I'd love to keep walking, but my brother's car is there," she said, speeding her pace up and walking around to the passenger side. "I'll see you on Monday, William," Birdie called out, getting in and slamming the door shut.

"Who's that?" Jesse asked, dangling his cigarette from the window.

"You know who that is, Jesse, just drive, please," she replied, watching as William rubbed the back of his neck and waved, then turned in the opposite direction towards his own car.

"He likes you." they pulled out of their parking spot towards the exit and were on the road in seconds, the cool air blowing in from the windows.

"That doesn't mean I like him like _that._ William's nice, but that's it. I couldn't date someone like that."

"If he asks you on a date you're going to have to, though. Mom and Dad would want you to, as well as the entire student body of Redding High School." Jesse had a point and Birdie stared out the window, not wanting to talk to him. She loved her older brother, now a senior, but he managed to push every single one of her buttons and get on every nerve.

"Doesn't mean I have to go on a second one," she muttered a few moments later, crossing her arms.

The car pulled into their driveway a silent ten minutes later, the two rolling up the windows, Birdie still frustrated with what Jesse had said, because she knew that to an extent, it was true.

"Elizabeth got herself knocked up," Jesse said abruptly, staring at his younger sister, who turned to him with a look of shock on her face.

"You're joking with me." he shook his head. "Damn."

"That's what I said. Good thing the 'rents arranged for the fucker to get married to her."

"You should watch your language, Jesse," Birdie chided as they got out of the car, closing the doors as quietly as possible to let their infuriating parents stay asleep. She wished their family would get some peace from horrible events for once.

"You should watch yourself." A chill washed over Birdie as she followed her brother into the dark house.

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO REVIEWS<br>**

Shannon Makayla Smith: It's not Penny, it's Birdie. I've got other plans for Penny ;)

Guest: I know, right! That was part of the reason why I started this fic. We need more Kit! Here's your update haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I haven't updated this in a while. I've been pretty busy with work (the number of hours I get every week has almost doubled, though that's not necessarily a bad thing) and somewhat recently made another choir and was elected co-president of two others which means I've been doing a lot of management. I know, excuses, excuses, but I haven' t really had any inspiration to write until a few days ago. So here's the update! Just a little notice about this: I went back and read the previous six chapters and I feel that Penny is too similar to Shelley so I'm going to try to revamp the character. Rob (Spivey) wasn't really featured that much so I don't mind too much about that similarity, and the same goes with Craig.<br>**

**A notice if you read my DA fic Shadow Mentality or Sherlock fic Time With the Madman: I will definitely be updating TWTM, it's just a matter of when. I have plans for that fic, they just haven't come off as well in my writing as I'd like them to. I'd like to say I'll update TWTM within two weeks but no promises. As far as SM goes... I have no idea. I'd love to continue updating that, and it's definitely not going to fall in the category of SA where I'm just done updating it, but I have absolutely no inspiration/motivation to write for SM right now. I've actually made a really detailed outline for it, I just have no motivation to write all the dialogue and the overlapping plot lines and all of the action and twists. I made it much more involved than this/TWTM is because at the time it was the only fic I was planning to write, but that changed.**

**Anyways, that was a lot of info, but I haven't updated in ages, so there's my explanations/excuses why. Hopefully I will be able to update this and TWTM relatively soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

_October 21, 1957_

Kit leaned over as far as he could in his chair, straining to hear the conversation going on inside of the principal's office.

"Kit is a nice young man, never any disciplinary trouble, but… he's not academically promising." Principal Forester said, which made Kit frown. Okay, so he wasn't the best at trigonometry, or chemistry, or English, or… really anything, besides shop class. But that didn't mean he couldn't go to college, right?

"What does that mean? Is he failing out of school?" Kit's mom asked.

"No, not at all! He will certainly graduate in the spring, he isn't that far behind in his studies. What I'm saying is that if I were you, I wouldn't waste money applying to college. Kit would not have a promising college career." What? He couldn't go with Nick and Allen to the state university, like they had all planned?

"I don't understand… Kit isn't allowed to go to college?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. What I mean is that… Kit is academically sound enough to pass high school, but he would not make it at a collegiate level. Don't waste your time or money trying to help him apply to college, it's not worth it." Kit leaned away from the office door, trying to process what he had just heard. He wouldn't make it in college? But his counselor had just told him days ago to make a plan of when he would apply to his two schools by. His counselor had told him that he would, no doubt, be accepted to the University of Massachusetts. Had everyone been lying to him?

"Now, I have a pamphlet here with careers for non-college-bound students, and, as you'll see, there's a myriad of opportunities for Kit. I'm sure he'll find something here that he likes. There's plenty of promising paths for him to choose from."

"Thank you," Kit heard his dad say. Thank you? That was the best thing he could say? Not protest and try to get something better for his son? He could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him, settling in his brain, pumping his blood. Was there not one person who told the truth?

"But… but I thought his counselor said he would be accepted to the University of Massachusetts. Is that not an option?" his mother asked. Kit was too infuriated by that point to register what she had said, that she was still trying to support him. He pushed up the sleeves of his flannel and stood up, leaving the main office, walking faster as he left the building, running through the parking lot. When he had finally run the two miles home, out of breath and with a stitch in his side, he pushed the garage door open and started searching for his baseball bat. As Kit finally found it, pulling the bat from under other miscellaneous sport equipment, he heard the muffler of his dad's truck pulling into the driveway, his dad getting out and starting to yell.

"What the hell, Kit? You disappeared on us!"

"All I kept hearing was that I've got no future, I _suck_ at school, I can't do anything! Do you think I wanna hear that shit?"

"Do not speak to your father in that manner!" his mom yelled back, still struggling to get out of the truck. Kit rolled his eyes and pulled the garage door back down, making sure to slam it. He wanted his parents to know he was angry, that he was worth something, that he was good enough for college.

"What do you think you're doing with that bat?"

"Gonna smash Principal Forester's car up." Kit started walking back down the driveway, ready to go back to the school.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here now!" his mom shouted after him, but Kit was determined, even after his father tackled him to the pavement.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while, I know. I know where I want this story to go, it's written out, but I want to meander for a while before I go back to the plot of whether Birdie is or isn't innocent. So where do you guys want me to go? To the asylum and the daily lives of the main five? To explore backstories for any of the five? To focus on KitBirdie? I'll do whatever. And yes, I know this chapter isn't really the greatest, but I wanted to explain how Kit ended up working at a gas station and this seemed like the best backstory explain. **


	9. Chapter 9

_December 7, 1961_

"Are you sure?" Birdie asked, not wanting to risk opening the door. She had no idea what was she would see, and she knew in her gut that it would be disgusting. She wasn't taking any chances.

"Of course I'm fucking sure, Birdie, I took nursing classes. How am I supposed to explain this?" Elizabeth asked back, her voice wavering with an emotion Birdie couldn't put her finger on. Nervousness? Sadness? Or anger? How could she be angry or sad if she had never wanted the baby in the first place?

"Well it's just a miscarriage, right? Just show them the… thing… in the-"

"It's called a fetus, okay? Baby. Fetus. Not a thing," of course Elizabeth would bother to correct her on what terms were to be used when it wasn't relevant at all. "When does Jesse get back from work?"

"Six. It's five forty-eight."

"FUCK!" Elizabeth screamed, making Birdie jump. She heard her older sister start to open and slam shut the cupboards in the bathroom, throwing things around in an attempt to find something to hide whatever mess the miscarriage had made.

"Do you want help?" she asked.

"No. You're going to start crying or have nightmares if you see this. Shit, how am I supposed to tell Tom about this?"

"It's not your fault, you can't-"

"Shut up, Birdie! Just shut the fuck up!" Birdie's eyes widened and she took a step back, surprised at her sister's words. She just wanted to help, to make the situation better, not ruin something that was already bad. Their parents would be home not long after Jesse, and everything would go to shit by the time that happened. The only chance to get the thing out was with Jesse's help. Elizabeth hated him, for some reason Birdie didn't know, but siblings helped each other, right? At least, they were supposed to.

There was another bang, and then a small crack, followed by a squish. What the hell was Elizabeth doing? Birdie heard the garage door start to open, Jesse home from work early, and she felt the panic starting to pound in her chest, a headache setting in, a problem that wasn't even hers stressing her out. What would Jesse say, what would he do? What if they couldn't get the… thing out in time from their parents?

"Hello?" Jesse called out, the door to the garage slamming shut. Birdie jumped at the sound, looked at the bathroom door, then at the stairwell. Would he dare step upstairs?

"Tell him to come upstairs," Elizabeth said, resignation in her words, the determination gone after just minutes. Birdie chewed on her lip for a second while she listened to Jesse take off his work boots.

"Jesse, you need to come up here," she yelled. "It's Elizabeth."

"What happened?" she could hear the concern in his voice, his steps louder and quicker as he ran to the stairs, appeared at the bottom of the stairwell. "Is she okay? Why didn't you go in to help her?"

"She wouldn't-"

"Don't let Birdie in here, Jesse, open the door just a crack," Elizabeth said. Birdie could read the confusion in her brother's eyes as he glanced at her, then turned the doorknob and stepped in, shutting it quickly before she could get a look.

"Holy shit, is that-?" Jesse asked, Elizabeth replying with some primal sob.

"I didn't know what to do, she can't see it, neither can they, or anyone, Jesse, what do I do?"

"Take a breath. Slowly. We can clean this up. Birdie, are you still out there?"

"Yes." She was surprised she would even be involved in whatever plan Jesse had. He usually liked to spare her from getting her hands dirty, so if anyone was to be blamed for something it would be him rather than her or even the twins.

"I need you to be a lookout. If the 'rents get home with the twins before I come downstairs, you need to distract them, alright?"

"Alright." So she really wasn't involved. Just to make sure that Elizabeth would be spared, maybe even himself. What would Jesse be able to do with such little notice, barely any time? Birdie understood why he always did this, but she always felt left out rather than protected. She sat down, leaning against the wall, and listened for the creaking of the garage door opening, trying to drown out the sounds of her sister's sobs and her brother's futile attempts at comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this doesn't take place during S4... but who is absolutely freaked out by Twisty? I was never afraid of clowns and now they're terrifying. And underneath his mask, good god. If you want to debate any theories with me definitely hit me up! I changed my tumblr but anyone who asks can have it.<strong>

**Anyways. I know I haven't updated in a while, but right now, as much as I love this fic, it isn't one of my priorities. If you've filled out college applications... you get it. And since I'm crazy and going into music I'll also have to deal with auditions in a few months but that's another story. I'm pretty much done with the actual applications themselves and will be able to focus more on this soon, but I have no promises! I'm horrible at updating, I know. Just thought I'd give a reason why. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_February 19, 1965 _

He had wanted to wait until she was 18, though she had protested that it was a societal stereotype. It didn't apply to them, it didn't matter to her, nobody would be finding out anyways. But he told her he wanted to wait. It was only proper, he said, and she had no choice but to wait.

Kit was surprised at how cold she was despite their coupling less than an hour ago. She had already fallen asleep, the exertion and mild pain combined with the previous day exhausting her. He had been surprised at what she had already known how to do, but in return he had caught her by surprise with his tongue.

She had to go soon, so they wouldn't be caught. Kit lightly shook her arm. She began to stir, and turned over to face him, her eyes opening just enough to make out his face in the sliver of light the window let in.

"I love you," Birdie said. Kit smiled, the same dumbfounded smile he had given her the first time she said those three words.

"And I love you, little bird." She rolled her eyes at the nickname but allowed it, grasping his rough hand in her smaller one.

"I should be leaving soon, shouldn't I?" Kit sighed at her question. He hated all the goddamn sneaking around they had to do. Couldn't they just escape and get on with their lives like regular people? Neither of them had actually committed the crimes they were accused of, but here they were.

"For your safety, yes, you should be leaving soon," he pulled the blankets back and Birdie sat up, swung her feet over the edge, and was out of bed in seconds. She paused, her underwear in one hand.

"Will it hurt again next time?" she asked, stepping into her underwear and turning to face Kit.

"No, it shouldn't. If it does, tell me and I'll fix it," Birdie nodded and continued getting dressed, making sure to be quick. The orderlies were starting rounds in twenty minutes, and it would take her at least fifteen to safely get back to her room. Getting to Kit's room hadn't been a challenge, but she knew getting back would be. And if she got caught… well, she hadn't planned for that. The plan was to not get caught.

"Are you sure you don't want to just spend the night and run to the bathrooms in the morning?" Kit asked, sitting up to put his pajamas on.

"Yes. They usually check up on me because I was sleep walking when everything happened. I can't risk it," he nodded and reached forward for Birdie's wrist, pulling her back to him just for a quick second. She ran a hand over his hair and pressed his head into her torso, smiling at his arms wrapping around her.

Silently, she slipped out the door of his room and locked it again, putting the key she had stolen from the office into her bra. Birdie walked quickly but quietly, glad she had remembered not to wear the shoes that would inevitably make too much noise. The stone floors made her feet cold but she kept going, knowing that her fate would be worse if she stopped to warm them.

Birdie was nearing her room when she heard a loud bang, then yelling, and something in her heart told her that they had burst into Kit's room. Giving up all hope of being quiet, she began running, adrenaline coursing through her and making her heart pound against her ribs.

She reached her door and grabbed the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn. Why wouldn't it turn? Birdie jostled and turned and shook it, until she realized why it was locked. They knew. They were coming for her. Pulling the key from her bra and sliding it under the door, she continued running down the hall, fear clouding her thoughts. How did they know? She and Kit had been so careful, so quiet, they hadn't even done it on her birthday because it was even more suspicious.

But they knew. She kept running, not because it would stop them, but because it would buy her more time. She had never been to the back, she never wanted to go to the back, but now she would, just because she wanted to have sex. How did they know? What would they do to her? Would she ever-

By the time Birdie heard the crack and registered that it was her head making that sound, she was already unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back. And yes, it's been a while. I could explain why I've been gone but that's something else completely. If you really care to know, just private message me or I can put something on my tumblr. Anyways, here's the newest chapter with your favorite couple. I've gone a few months into the future with them, but don't worry, you'll see how it progressed to this point. <strong>


End file.
